The purpose of the proposed research is to develop and maintain a system for the continuous exposure of experimental animals to various levels of complex mixtures of air pollutants for extended periods of time. Since it is likely that the excess mortality in human populations exposed to episodic air pollution occurs in individuals with pre-existing disease, animals in which known disease models have been produced or are present spontaneously will be chronically exposed to the simulated polluted air and compared to comparable animals maintained under the same environmental conditions except that the air will be filtered and free of known pollutants. Although the primary objective is to study effects on disease, any adverse effects of air pollution on relatively healthy animals will also be assessed since suitable control animals will be included for each disease model. Disease models under study and to be studied include: l) enzyme-induced emphysema, 2) spontaneous and renovascular hypertension, 3) dietary atherosclerosis and heart disease, 4) a combination of hypertension and atherosclerosis, 5) acute and chronic anemia. Effects of air pollution growth and reproduction will also be studied. Observations will be recorded on mortality, morbidity and selected physiologic and morphologic variables in an attempt to quantitate pollutant effects and to obtain basic informaton concerning pathogenetic mechanisms.